


There's Hope

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel thinks about starting her last year of high school</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Hope

**Author's Note:**

> For a writerverse challenge on livejournal. I had to write about going back to school.

Rachel sighed. Tomorrow was the first day of her last year of high school. Although she would have normally looked forward to it, that wasn't the case this time.

She and Finn had broken up over the summer. Once again, he had chosen Quinn over her. It was becoming a nasty habit of his. She had silently vowed she would never take him back.  _Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me._

It was bad enough she was starting out the year single, but she would also be forced to watch Finn and Quinn act sickening sweet. It would be nauseating; that was for sure.

Not only that, but they weren't National champions. She knew the glee kids blamed her and only her, despite it being Finn who imitated the kiss. Somehow, he made it so it looked like he was as much of a victim as the rest of club.

Rachel rolled her eyes. Finn sure knew how to play the injured party.

She hoped there would be no nasty surprises this year. Although she loved performing, she would like her last year at McKinley to be drama-free.

When Rachel got to her locker, she prayed she wouldn't get a slushie facial on her first day. She looked up when someone leaned against the locker next to hers. She prayed it wasn't Finn. Her prayers were answered, and she found herself looking at Noah's handsome face.

"Hello," she breathed. She felt herself blush, but she wasn't sure why.

"Hey, Berry. Walk you to class?"

Rachel nodded. She grabbed her books and took Noah's proffered arm.

Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
